wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Marrow (Contest Entry)
Introduction Marrow was created by me for Luna's Halloween Inspired Contest, I was given skeletons as a prompt! Appearance Marrow, at first glance, looks like an obvious IceWing. Small, lithe, and quite skinny. He has some ivory spikes behind his ears, though they are messy and look like he was struck by lightning on more then one occasion. His main horns are pale cream-coloured, and curve elegantly downwards. But if you look closer, you may notice the SandWing tail barb, the sail, and the peculiar colour of his eyes. His sail is also cream, ending at around the base of his tail. Small spikes carry on to the tip, which also has a cluster of ivory spikes. The tips of his claws, snout, and legs are pale yellow, as with his wing membranes, which are also flecked with white, similar to the wings of a NightWing. Personality Backstory/History * grew up with a IceWing dad and SandWing mom * both his parents had a job * but then Sacrum got stuck with egg and was fired because edgy backstory * Spinel was extremely angry at Marrow's mom :* he didn't want to be the only one supporting a family of four :* and I mean I wouldn't either so I get what he's going at * so when Marrow turned 9 he tried to get a job being a newspaper deliverer * but Sacrum was like "no child you're so young you don't need a job yet" * so Marrow didn't appy * but then Spinel found out and got even angrier because they do need some more money and Marrow was old enough to get a job * around this time Marrow's sister Tibia was born * Marrow had to take care of her a lot since his parents were always bickering * then one night Spinel and Sacrum started fighting * like not verbal fighting physical fighting :* they're shouting something about Marrow and Tibia :* Spinel is shooting frostbreath everywhere and Sacrum is breathing fire and swinging her barbed tail all over the place * then Spinel whips his tail into Sacrum's face and starts choking her * Marrow shouts and tries to step in to prtect his momther but Spinel shoots a blast of frostbreath at him * long story short Marrow dies of shock and having his face frozen off * Spinel is horrified at what he's done and runs away like a coward * Sacrum and Tibia mourn but move from their hut soon after * Marrow is left all alone with only vengeance on his mind Abilities Marrow has a SandWing's barbed tail, but on account of being a hybrid, the poison is only strong enough to temporalily paralyze someone. He does have, however, frostbreath that he inherited from his father. Though, it is slightly weaker then the average IceWing's. He also inherited Spinel's sharp, rigid claws, that can help him dig and gives him a good grip on the sand. Trivia * apart from bone marrow, marrow is also a type of vegetable Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters